


Mocking

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Kissing, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Charles never remembers, but she does.





	Mocking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting from this.

Charles always tastes like beer and different women. Raven slips her tongue into his mouth, searching for their flavor: vanilla, marshmallow, strawberry, some fruit, some food she's never tried. Everything tastes artificial like her. 

Still, he smiles with those warm and glassy eyes. Kissing her makes him happy in these moments. Moments which he’ll forget come morning. 

She remembers everything: the taste of a strange woman; grainy stink of beer; what sweater he had on. She remembers the mistletoe mocking her. 

Mocking her because other women kiss him without needing a holiday excuse. Because he's sober. 

Because he wants them.


End file.
